To perform or facilitate business or personal tasks in their daily lives, many people rely on applications installed on computing devices. On an individual basis, such applications are typically intended to address a particular function or a limited number of functions. As an example, a calendar application may be able to schedule an event and invite potential participants, while an email application can enable the participants to message each other about the event. While each application on its own may be useful for some purposes, performance of a task may require, or may be best performed through, the use of multiple applications. Although multiple applications typically can operate independently of each other, cooperation between them, such as through information sharing, may provide a better solution in some cases.
As the number of applications available to users of computing devices continues to grow, some users may want or need to utilize several applications together to perform tasks. Accordingly, setting up the sharing of information between multiple applications may be difficult and confusing for a typical user and may be tedious even for an advanced user, particularly when the number of applications involved is large. As such, methods that enable sharing of information between multiple applications can enable users to perform related tasks in a more efficient and user-friendly manner.